Eyes On The Prize
by haru-chanXXX
Summary: Kurt was feeling nervous about Regionals, so Blaine gives him some advice before they go onstage. Although, to Kurt, it wasn't really that helpful. KLAINE! Some spoilers for 'Original Song'


Eyes On The Prize

A/N: I HAD to post this before tomorrow, just in case what I think might happen could come true. It would be epic if it did. Okay, I'm going to go back to my homework now… (not really)

*No I don't own Glee, insert sad face here. If I did… there'd be a whole lotta Klaine happening! Just saying!

"Kurt? What are you doing… in the girls' bathroom?"

The small countertenor looked up from the sink and glanced at his best friend, who seemed to be contemplating entering the ladies room.

"I was feeling nauseous and I didn't want any of the Warbler's to freak out…"

"Umm, can we go somewhere and talk? The boys' bathroom perhaps…?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded but made no move to leave his spot. His hands were gripping the sides of the sink with so much force that Blaine was worried for _the sink._

"Kurt, you're going to be fine. Don't worry."

"But what if I do screw up? And cause the Warble's to lose?" Kurt asked in a small, nervous voice.

Blaine sighed, he opened the door wider and entered the girls room. He pulled Kurt's hands from the sink gently and gave him a quick hug.

"If the council didn't think you could sing a solo, they wouldn't have given it to you. You were great during practice."

"But that was practice!"

"When did you become such a nervous wreck? You're supposed to be the fearless diva of the group!" joked Blaine, earning a cold stare from Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt. You got this. Keep your eyes on the prize. Just… imagine the crowd in their underwear or something!"

Kurt looked doubtful.

"You've never had a problem with singing in front of crowds before, why the sudden change?"

He didn't know how to honestly answer his friend without making it awkward. Kurt loved his best friend that was standing in front of him, he didn't want to make their friendship any more awkward than it was at Valentine's… and then from Rachel's party.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous because I've never gotten a solo like this before." _Which wasn't a total lie_, Kurt thought.

Blaine nodded, "I know how you're feeling."

'_No he doesn't_.' thought Kurt.

"I know you'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I felt the same way for my first solo with the Warbler's." he said, smiling his toothy grin.

'_But it's not the same way….these songs match my feelings almost perfectly_'

Kurt nodded and quickly adjusted his tie.

"Are you ready? We're going on soon."

"I think so…"

"Great! Just remember; picture them in their underwear! You won't have any problems then." Blaine said seriously, not noticing Kurt's discomfort with the situation.

Once onstage, singing along with his fellow Warbler's, Kurt felt more calm. Well, at least until his solo in 'Misery' came up…

Blaine was singing the next part, but Kurt was ready for his part of the verse.

"Your salty skin and how it mixes with mine

The way it feels to be completely intertwined—"

_Just picture them all in their underwear…_

"Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know

It's not that I didn't feel, its what I didn't show!" sang Blaine, looking over at Kurt, giving him and encouraging smile.

_In their underwear… shit, Blaine's staring at me…no! Don't picture Blaine in his underwear! Dammit Kurt! Don't blush. Please don't blush. Just sing your part and dance along…_

Kurt was in trouble, as soon as Blaine had looked at him, he thought of Blaine in his underwear…then in less than his underwear…

But it was his part of the song now, so he had to sing.

"So let me be, and I'll set you free!

I am in misery!

And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah!

Why won't you answer me?

The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah!"

As Kurt's solo ended, he joined the boys for their dance moves they had thrown into the song, instead of just snapping their fingers.

It was really hard not to look back at Blaine… but Kurt had other problems… how was he supposed to sing the next song in front of this crowd with a boner?

'_Just … think of something really unsettling… Like Karofsky's lip-rape….stupid first kiss, stolen by that Neanderthal. Shit, it's not working! The song's almost done! Umm… Dead puppies! Dead…puppies? WTF Kurt? I'm so screwed!' _thought Kurt, as he danced along, barely even singing along.

'_I've got it! Just picture dad interrupting me and….some boy… maybe Blaine, that's not the point! Picture dad walking in on us making out and- oh, who am I kidding! !'_

The Dalton boys all moved back, making a semi-circle around Kurt, giving him the stage for his solo. Kurt stepped forward and started to sing. He put his feelings into the song, hopefully people would notice.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise

Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free"

Now the Warbler's joined in,

"Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night."

Kurt stepped forward again for his last part,

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise!"

And then for the finale, the Warbler's joined in,

"You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise!"

All the boy's walked back up the steps and finished the song in their opening position, but with smiles on all of their faces. Maybe they wouldn't beat New Directions, but they totally had second place in the bag.

After the applause (and cat calls from New Directions for Kurt) they exited the stage and went to their warm up room.

Kurt rushed to the ladies room as soon as off stage, Blaine had noticed and followed after him.

Kurt was going to splash some cold water on his face and try to cool down. Thinking of dead puppies only did _so_ much to a man's libido. But Blaine entered the bathroom and all thoughts but Blaine's lips exited Kurt's mind.

"Are you okay? You did great! Why were you so worried?" Blaine had pulled him into a hug.

But as soon as they hugged, Blaine felt why Kurt was being so weird and stepped back, mouth slightly ajar.

"Uhhh….Kurt?"

"I'm sorry! Really! I didn't mean to, you told me to think of people in their underwear and then I saw you and- um, just… can you give me five minutes?"

Blaine nodded slowly and exited the girls' bathroom.

As soon as Blaine was gone, Kurt turned the faucet on and splashed a ton of cold water on his face. After a few minutes, he exited the bathroom. He saw that Blaine had waited for him and went over to make his apologies.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" asked Blaine.

"You said you wanted to be friends, and I'm trying to be your friend. But I can't help my… attraction to you." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair, before Kurt could pull away in shock. Kurt immediately tried to fix it. But Blaine just smiled.

"I guess now is as good a time as any… Kurt, ever since Valentine's Day I've been thinking about what you said. About how you had feelings for me and all that. And I realized that I did. I mean I do!" Blaine added hastily, before Kurt could leave.

"It just took me a little bit longer than it should've." Blaine added softly.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, so confused by what his friend had just said.

"Yeah. So… can we be more than friends now? Please? I promise to never serenade you in public!"

"Well, I don't mind the serenading part, as long as it's not in GAP." Kurt replied, smiling.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded.

Blaine moved in closer to Kurt and pulled him in for a short, chaste kiss.

"YES!" shouted New Directions and the Warblers that had followed the pair offstage.

"We have to get back onstage right now! You can make out later!" Rachel spoke up, in her diva attitude. She grabbed both boy's arms and pulled them back towards the backstage entrance. Everyone followed and joined them onstage.

New Directions had won first place, meaning that the club wouldn't be shut down. And the Warbler's won second, they were okay with that too. Sue, however, was in a rage. She congratulated the teams, but you could tell she was in no mood to talk. Almost immediately, she walked offstage and drove off in her La Car, leaving Aural Intensity behind.

All the glee members stayed on stage for a little congratulatory party. But Kurt and Blaine slipped offstage, and continued with their chaste make out session. Although, Wes and David would say otherwise. They got the whole thing on camera, showing it to anyone who was interested. And, according to them, it was anything but chaste.

But at least Kurt got his prize.


End file.
